


Seashells and Magic

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mage!Lance, Magic, Mer!Shiro, Spells & Enchantments, mermaid shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance was a water mage who moved into a tiny cottage by the sea.During one of his disastrous flight lessons he gets to meet not only his neighbor...But, also his admirer.





	Seashells and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Been on a real writing spree for mermaid stuff. So you’ll be getting a lot of merstuff in the next few days. 
> 
> Just letting everyone know that I am working on udpates. I’ve been having a hard time and I haven’t been really making any infor on that. 
> 
> It’s just been a really wild ride so I’ll be explaining a few things. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting so far! I hope you enjoy the mass upload of stories.

“There was another one today Hunk!”

“Lance, I don’t know how excited you should be in getting random seashells.” 

“Hunk! It’s mysterious and romantic.” Lance cooed, staring at the beautiful seashell with stars in his eyes. All of the shells that were in front of Lance were ones that were very hard to get and one was deep in the ocean. On the markets they would be costing Lance a few bags of gold for just one and yet Lance had a whole shelf full of them. All glowing in their own beautiful colors and some literally glowing with a beautiful aura. 

The water mage has been getting the small trinkets after two weeks in moving into his home. It was something he noticed when he started painting the outside of his small home. When Lance reached around the back where his sliding back doors were he noticed a small bundle of shells wrapped in old fishing line on the steps. He was confused at first at the small bundle, but soon shrugged it off in favor and gushing over the little trinkets. 

But, then on the next day right in the morning, there was another small bundle waiting for him.

And another.

And another.

After two months of living in his new home, Lance was having a sizeable collection of seashells all over his house. Some of the shells he used for decorations either on picture frames or turning them into beautiful accessories. He would admit he couldn’t deny flaunting them whenever he went out towards a populated area. 

“Keith and I find it creepy.” Hunk grumbled, looking at a few ingredients before adding them to the position he was making. Lance just rolled his eyes at his friend before moving the computer screen so he would have a better look at what Hunk was working on. 

“What kind of potion are you making?” 

“Something for Keith’s clothes. You know how busy the shop can get and those oil stains are getting harder to clean.” Hunk explained, waving a hand and letting a tiny bottle float over to the cauldron and sprinkle in a few purple dusting. 

“Aw, Hunk, you’re such a good husband.” Lance cooed, getting the other to blush and sputter. Lance just chuckled at the reaction and started using his own magic to clean up the home. With a few waves of his hand, he was able to enchant his vacuum cleaner and duster. Watching the items go around each other and making everything sparkle in Lance’s eyes. 

“It’s such a pretty day today.” Lance groaned, opening up the windows and allowing the fresh air fill his home. Allowing the scent of the ocean to completely wash over the mage like the waves on the sand. 

“Oh? Why don’t you try flying again?” Hunk suggested, smiling when his potion started to glow just for a moment before becoming a soft purple color. 

“What are you saying?” Lance asked. 

“Lance, every time you visit you crash. It’s to the point where Allura had everyone put bells on the trees just to figure out where you are.” Hunk spoke, eyes staring straight into Lance’s back as he started sweating on the spot. 

Everyone who knew Lance knew that the mage was a terrible flyer. Every time he touched a broomstick you could see Hunk and Keith diving outside to catch his falling form. There was a point where he almost crashed into the giant clock tower that was in town. Thankfully, Allura was there to stop him and get him on the ground safely before he could splatter himself on the large clock. 

“What’s good is that there aren’t any trees around your home. So we don’t have to worry about you getting stuck and there is no one there to help you.” Hunk added, getting Lance to glare at his so-called best friend. But, then a sigh of aggravation was let out for the mage knew he needed to get his flying down. It was actually becoming a hazard for Lance, his friends and any place he tends to visit. 

“I wish there were like... Uber brooms or something.” Lance hissed, shooting a small beam of blue light from his finger. The light immediately rushed around before heading towards the closet getting a few bangs from inside before a very large broom came out. Smacking Lance in the face and making the mage cry out as he grabbed a hold of his aching nose. 

“See!” 

“I get it!” Lance grumbled, heading towards the computer with one of his infamous grins. 

“Just you wait for Hunk! Next time you see me I’ll be a master of the skies!” 

“Please don’t die.” 

“.... no promises.” Lance teased, waving his friend goodbye before turning off the video. 

A part of him was almost tempted not to go out and practice his flying. It was a rather nice day out and the couch was almost begging him to sit down in order to watch his favorite shows on the TV. The only thing stopping him was the image of a sad or disappointed Hunk. Which is one of the worst things to have to go through and Lance wondered how anyone was able to survive the stare.

So with another loud groan that echoed through his living room, Lance started making his way over to his glass backdoors. Carefully sliding them open Lance allowed the cool breeze to embrace him before he made his way towards the beach. Already loving the feel of the sand between his toes as he walked closer to where the waves were crashing.

‘Okay, no sweat. Mullet always says the key to flying was how you channel your magic.’ Lance thought, letting go of his room and watching as it floated in the air. 

Carefully, Lance made his way onto the broom making sure to secure himself before gripping the stick hard. With a little push from his feet, he was in the air and gently cruising above the water. After a few moments of flying, Lance got a little more confidence to channel more of his magic into the broom. Which of course is where the trouble seemed to start. 

After a consistent speed and flight, Lance poured in a huge burst of his magic. Wanting to go as fast as he’s seen Keith go only to scream as his broom immediately started to whip around in his hold. The distressed mage never realizing an equally distressed mass that was just under the water he was flying over. 

“Oh gosh! Too much magic! Too much magic! TOO MUCH MAGIC!” Lance shouted, hanging on to dear life as his broom was literally trying to buck him off. It was a battle of stamina at this point as Lance tried to hang onto the broom until the magic was seeped out enough for it to calm down. But, Lance never did well on a rollercoaster and with a harsh twirl he found himself off the broom and headed towards the water.

Lance couldn’t even gasp as he went straight into the water. The flash thought he had was that he was grateful he was wearing his tank top and shorts today. If not he probably would have snuck further into the depths of the ocean. 

Of course, Lance was rather calm in the ocean considering he was a water mage. 

But, meeting a face under the water’s depths would freak anyone out. 

‘WHO?! AIR?!” Were the two thoughts that screamed in Lance’s mind as he stared at the rather handsome face before him. A few distressed chirps were sounded out and Lance blinked in surprise when he was pressed against a strong broad chest. It didn’t take long for them to break the surface of the water and Lance gasped out in order to bring in as much air into his lungs as he could. 

“Not too much or else you’ll pass out.” The other explained, smoothing hand in Lance’s wet hair and down his back. 

“Wha? Who? Wha?” Lance wheezed, staring up in almost glowing moonlight eyes. 

“My name is Shiro.” The other whispered, floating on his back and basically acting as a life raft for the mage. 

“Shiro? Wait! You’re...” Lance started but coughed up more of the salt water getting a distressed trill from the other below. Large fins worked in order to get them towards the shore and Lance soon found himself being dragged onto the sand by a man who was part fish. 

“You’re a mermaid?!”

”Actually, merman.” 

“Oh, sorry. You’re a merman?!” Lance gaped, staring at the beautiful merman with awe. 

Even though Lance was a water mage and has been exploring the beautiful oceans all of his life. He has never actually seen the scale or tail fin of any merfolk that lived in the waters. Merfolk were a rather secretive bunch and often times never show themselves to anyone they didn’t deem worthy. Sometimes the merfolk were just shy and would instantly bolt if they knew someone else was there. 

Since Lance was very young he would often try to find one of the merfolk. Swimming every single day and exploring every crevice he could find in hopes of even catching one scale of the beautiful people. And here before him was a merman and all it had to take was his terrible flying skills. 

 “I am.” Shiro chuckled, flaring out his fins to show off towards the mage. 

“You’re a merman.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“You’re a merman.” 

“I’m also your neighbor.” 

“You’re a merman. You’re my neighbor?” Lance wheezed, getting Shiro to give out another hearty chuckle. It made Lance blush at how wonderful the laugh sounded to his ears and the way that Shiro’s face seems to light up... well he couldn’t help the few bubbles that spat out of his hands. 

“We should get you dried and cleaned up. It’s still rather cold out. Even mages like yourself will eventually catch a cold.” Shiro mused, moving his fins to give the mage some shade from the beating sun above them. Lance felt as though he was going to faint with the attention the merman was giving him and instantly wiggled out of the other’s hold. 

Though, he regretted a few his actions when he saw the most adorable and heart-wrenching pout he’s ever seen on a person. 

And he was best friends with Hunk and Pidge. 

“I-I-I...” Lance stuttered, not sure what to do in these situations. To be fair, it wasn’t every day you went flying and then crashed into the ocean where a beautiful merman saves you. Lance would like to state how seriously enchanting looking Shiro was with his midnight purple and raven black scales. They decorated Shiro’s fishtail almost like a smoke to a fire and his fins were large and almost looked like wings around the other. If Lance didn’t get a good look at the man he would have thought he saw a dragon. 

What’s interesting was that one of Shiro’s arm was covered in the scales and seemed to emit a power that was just a smidge overbearing. But, not in a sense that it was evil and more in the sense of a protective aura that seemed to blanket Lance. It was an interesting experience and feel that made the mage almost ask about it. 

The last thing Lance noted was the scar that was on the other’s face. Again Lance had to hold everything in and bite his tongue from asking where he got it from. Pidge would be smacking him right now for even thinking about asking an insensitive question. Which would be rather hypocritical as she and Hunk tended to do that the most in their group. 

“Oh, seashells where are my manners!” Lance wheezed, standing up and bowing to the amused merman. 

“Hi, neighbo- I mean Shiro! I am the water mage, Lance. Would you like to come inside for tea? Oh, shoot yo-“ 

“Tea sounds lovely. Don’t worry about me drying out. Merfolk scales can turn into that of a serpent when on land for awhile. It’s the reason why you see us in every corner of the world where there is enough water.” Shiro explained, using his massive fins to effortlessly glide across the ground towards his small home. 

Lance really didn’t think he would find that appealing. 

Many things are shocking him today. 

Lance scrambled beside Shiro and nervously opened his backdoors. He frowned though when Shiro continued to wait outside patiently making the mage wonder if merfolk were like vampires. A part of the mage’s mind supplied that he wouldn’t mind Shiro taking part in his blood. 

“I do not wish to bring sand into your home,” Shiro explained, a bit embarrassed with how covered he was in the little grains. 

“Oh! Here.” Lance spoke, his eyes glowing an azure blue as he let out a small chant. Once the chant was finished white light surged out of his hand and rushed towards the surprised merman. Who gasped in surprise as the white light enveloped him before vanishing in small little bubbles. No sand could be seen at all on the merman and he made his way inside with awe on his face that made the mage puff his chest with pride. 

“That is wonderful. You must be a powerful mage.” Shiro explained, getting Lance to laugh as he escorted the other to his half-finished living room. Motioned Shiro to take a seat on the couch and the other gladly took up the entire furniture. Allowing his fins to finally rest against the soft fabric that Lance had thrown onto the thing whenever he had a lazy day. 

“Not really, that is just a minor spell. But, I do know some pretty hefty high-level ones.” Lance explained, giving the other a wink before he rushed to the kitchen. A part of Lane wondered if that was rude, but then he realized his living room, kitchen, and dining room were all in the same room.

With a few spells being chanted the cabinet doors opened and pretty teacups started floating out. Lance made sure to use the special ones that Matt had given to him as a gift when he graduated from his apprenticeship. The cups were decorated to be an ocean theme with real pearls and sea glass embedded into certain spots. He only tended to use the cups during special events or when someone special visits. 

He considered this to be a very special event and a very special someone.  

“Your home is lovely. You’ve really done so much to it.” Shiro spoke, spooking Lance from his tea making. 

“You’ve been here before?” Lance inquired, getting a soft nod from the other as he looked around the home with a fond smile. 

“Yes, another mage like yourself used to live here. But, she acquired many housemates and bought a bigger home so they could all fit.” Shiro informed, making Lance look up in surprise. The woman who sold him the homemade no mention that another mage had been living there. It made sense to Lance for when he first got the home and moved in he felt a strong magic residue. 

He never did banish it since it was very warm and inviting. When he placed up his protective barriers he noted with happiness that the magic actually aided in making his barriers stronger. It showed how good a mage is when they leave their magic in ordered to protect and aide. But, there was a question in Lance’s mind he couldn’t help vomit out of his mouth. 

“So why didn’t you go with her?” He asked, blunt and casual. Lance wanted to use a spell to silence himself and he started to open his mouth with an apology when he hears the musical sound of laughter coming from Shiro.   

“I’m pretty sure the others would have cooked me over a grill. Besides, I have been waiting here for someone.” Shiro explained, his eyes looking at Lance with a fondness that made him almost drown. 

“Oh?” Lance squeaked, setting the tea on the tray along with a few homemade cookies. Walked over back to the living room and place the tray on the old coffee table. Shiro purred in delight when Lance floated a nice steaming cup to him and let out an even deeper noise when he took a sip. 

“This tea is wonderful. You’re very talented in many areas.” Shiro praised, his tail moving a bit that made Lance think of a dog when he was happy or pleased. 

“Yeah, old family recipe.” Lance grinned, taking a sip of his own tea. 

“Oh, and I see you’ve been using my gifts to decorate. I’m glad you’ve enjoyed them this much.” 

Lance almost spat out his delicious tea as he looked at the prideful creature before him. No longer was there an innocent Shiro before him and instead one that looked like he was victorious in an intense battle. There was even a pleased glint in his eyes that matched the toothy smirk painted on his face. Lance found that insanely attractive, but right now he was panicking. 

“Whah?” Lance asked, staring at Shiro who took another sip from his tea. 

“The gifts I’ve been giving you. I’m pleased you’ve enjoyed them so much you decorate them around your house and put them on display.” Shiro explained, motioning to the bookshelf filled with the rare shells and a few picture frames that were decorated in them. 

“Whah?” 

“I’ve been gifting you these shells.” 

“Whah?” 

“I greatly admire you, Lance.” 

“Whah?”

”You are so lovely and adorable.”

”.....WHARGHA?” Lance spewed, getting another chuckle from the merman. Carefully, Shiro placed the small cup on the table before motioning Lance towards him. The effect was instant and Lance couldn’t help set his tea down in order to walk just a little closer to the other being. As soon as Lance was in grabbing distance a scaled arm shot forward and grabbed hold of the thin wrist. 

Pulling Lance into a strong broad chest while large fins folded onto them like a blanket. Lance couldn’t even let out a gasp as he stared into those glowing eyes that showed an intention emotion that mage didn’t dare say at the moment. 

“Water mage Lance, will you accept my courtship?” Shiro asked, his tone deep and a hand reaching up to touch Lance’s heated cheeks. Lance couldn’t help lean into the cool touch in order to release some of the heat from his skin as he gaped towards Shiro. 

“You want to court me?” Lance whispered as if he was too afraid to say anything louder in fear this moment would burst like a bubble. 

 “Yes, I have been waiting for you. Ever since we were both small and you saw me with those eyes that remind me of my home.” Shiro explained, making Lance frown until something jolted his memory. 

* * *

 

_“Today is the day!” Lance chirped, throwing his fist into the air and waddling towards the ocean with his flippers and life jacket. Even though Lance knew he was a good swimmer the new area they were had many fast currents. And even with all of his whining, Lance knew he had to wear his flippers and vest if he wanted to get into the water at all._

_“Lance make sure you stay in sight!”_

_“Yes, papa!” Lance called back before heading towards the coral reef area of the beach. The child had recently read a book on merfolk and found out that many liked to live around coral reefs. So Lance’s best chance in seeing a mermaid or merman was by exploring the reefs._

_Of course not alone for Lance knew he was still a child._

_Lance's eyes started to glow and with a few chants, a figure started moving towards him in the water. With a grin, Lance waddled his way into the ocean and laughed in delight as a curious snout rubbed against him. Little hands immediately grabbed a hold of the large fin and Lance giggled in joy as the nurse shark started pulling him along towards the reef._

_As soon as they were right on top of it Lance immediately went out to explore the reef. Smiling at any fish who came to say hello and giggling in delight when a few random sharks came over to make sure the guppy water mage was alright. The ocean seemed to sing in joy at Lance being in its water and Lance couldn’t help reply to the call with smiles and laughter._

_‘Oh! Pretty!’ Lance thought, seeing half of a beautiful seashell embedded into the sea floor. But, as the child went down to grab it he didn’t really the tight space he swam into. So when he went back up for some air his foot snagged right in the thinnest part of the small little cove he came out of._

_Panic set in and Lance sent out a cry as he tried to get out from the two solid rocks that held his ankle hostage. The nurse shark that was with him smashing into the rock in hopes of breaking it while other sharks tried to forcefully pull Lance out by his life vest. It almost seemed like the whole reef was in a panic as Lance sent out more of his desperate cries._

_Eventually, his oxygen was running low and he was still too young to know any spells that would help him in this situation. So, as Lance let out his last breath and started to sink down. He couldn’t help think that the large shadow sprinting towards him was very pretty._

_Especially his eyes..._

* * *

 

”That was you?!” Lance accused, making Shiro nod as he reached down towards Lance’s ankle. His hands smoothed over the faint scar that was on his ankle, covered by a bracelet he kept there to cover it up. 

“We were both guppies at the time. I’m sorry I had to injure your flesh like that.” Shiro whispered, his thumb massaging the scarred skin with regret. 

“Hey, it’s no problem. You saved my life.” Lance explained, giving Shiro a toothy smile that made the merman purr in delight again. 

“But, why did you want to find me... and why court me of all things?” Lance asked, curious to know why an enchanting being like Shiro would even want to court him. Sure he had his insecurities, but Lance knew he wasn’t a major catch compared to his friends. In fact, Lance could barely fly and often times messed up on his spell casting. And while he took care of his skin and looks he was still rather tall and lanky to be truly considered attractive. 

“At the time that I save you... you were very incoherent. I managed to get you up to the surface in time to get some air. But as we got to the sandbank you passed right out.” Shiro explained, remembering how desperate he was to save the other. How he basically yanked the human’s ankle out of rock and forever engraving the mark of the time where Lance had almost perished in the being that loved him the most. 

“You said something to me that struck me... and ever since then I would keep a close eye on you anytime you came to the beach. I didn’t realize when I got older that I fell in love with you and so I waited.” Shiro informed, making Lance blink in surprise before asking him what he said. 

“You said and I quote ‘Oh sweet quiznak your super preeeeettttyyyyyy’,” Shiro repeated, making Lance stare at the other before groaning. He used his hands to cover his eyes and just wondered what the hell did his child self-think in saying something so dumb. For goodness sakes, he was twenty-five and still said things like that at times. 

Shiro just chuckled at Lance’s embarrassment before leaning in to give the other a quick peck on the lips. Making Lance lean in just a bit before gently pulling back. Long thin fingers spread a bit to reveal the eyes that Shiro loves so much and the merman couldn’t help the possessive hold he had on the mage. 

“So your answer?” 

“.... holy crow yes.”  


End file.
